


Truth

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anger, Confusion, F/M, Talking, Unspoken Love, earring denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Zevran tries to give his earring to Amell.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Assassin's Lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488335
Kudos: 9





	Truth

The fight with the Crow’s had left a sour taste in her mouth. Yes, the victory was mighty for everyone in the battle; to face the land’s most feared assassins' guild and live to tell the tale – a true victory. However, what is still sour in her mouth is how Zevran acted throughout the battle, and especially how he talked to her after the fight. He acted as if he wanted to leave when he saw that his old friend was dead; as if he wanted to leave her behind to face the blight all by herself. As usual, they spent a few minutes in their tiring game of cat and mouse. Honestly, she is getting sick of his round the bush answers. It’s as if he cannot answer her truthfully. Perhaps that is a trait all assassins have and she is a noive about their personalities.

Azura stood before Wynne, Morrigan, Leliana, and Sten with her staff in her hand. They had no witnessed her new magic trick; one that she has never been able to cast successfully. She closed her eyes and the staff glowed a bright white color then a bright and long sword appeared; the size nearly twice the staff’s length. She moved her arm up and down, causing the sword to cut through the air. Wynne and Leliana clapped their hands while Morrigan gave a nod of approval. Sten on the other hand looked very uncomfortable at the entire display. 

“Very impressive,” Wynne commented. “Truly you are now a knight enchanter. You have done the circle proud, my dear.”

“Yes, did you know that knight enchanters were created to serve the Chantry in battle?” Leliana chimed in but Morrigan shuffled at her comment.

“Yes, of course _you_ would say that,” Morrigan commented with a roll of her yellow hues. “You resemble what the ancient elves called arcane warriors; much better than a knight enchanter if you _ask me._ ”

Both Leliana and Wynne narrowed their eyes at the witch of the wilds.

“Sten,” Azura lowered her sword as she gazed at him. “What do you think?”

“Yes, let’s ask the qunari because they truly understand the powers of magic.” Morrigan replied.

Sten ignored her and kept his gaze on the warden. “Magic is dangerous, just remember that.”

Morrigan rolled her eyes and threw up a hand in defeat. “I cannot stand and listen to this thoughtless man. If you need me, you know where to find me.” With that comment, she walked back to her isolated camp.

Azura’s sword disappeared back into the fade. Wynne and Leliana were still discussing the benefits of having knight enchanters in battle. Azura gazed around the camp and her gaze set on Zevran. He was just staring into the fire, and she had hardly noticed he wasn’t around to watch her display. Honestly, she is hurt, because he is always so interested in her magic. However, the fight with Taliesen had only happened this morning and he needs some space. Honestly, if that fight had not happened she might not have the ability to summon the sword from the fade. It took seeing Zevran nearly being killed to bring it out of the deep of the fade. She should be thanking him, but he would probably hold it over her head for years to come, _if_ he sticks around that long, that is.

She should leave him alone, but right now, she wants some answers.

She walked over toward him and stopped a few feet from him. His gaze averted from the fire and toward her. He seemed startled to see her, which only caused her to roll her snow colored hues. He stood up straight and finally she had his full attention.

“Talk,” her voice as stern as a mother scolding her child. “What happened back in that fight earlier this morning.”

“I,” he paused and his honey colored hues averted to the side. “I do suppose I did not thank you.”

“You didn’t,” she was quick to response.

“You have freed me from the Crows and yet, I did not think to thank you for it.” he paused and exhaled slowly. “No matter why you did it, it is done. And I the benefactor, so thank you.”

She only blinked at his response. Of course, it was not the response she wanted nor did she think he would speak to her so plainly. She nearly died saving his life because he had been pinned down by his old friend. Perhaps, if she was in his shoes, she would’ve been in the same situation. However, she cannot deny that she is relieved to actually get a ‘thank you’ from him – even though this was not how she thought it would go.

“There’s no need,” she spoke to him. Honestly, she is grateful for the thanks, but she would’ve helped regardless because he is a member of her team. He has had her back for weeks now; always helping her in battle and she to him. It was mutual.

Zevran shook his head, “ _No_ , there **is** a need. I _, um_ , I'm just not used to our arrangement. In the Crows we do not have friends and yet here you are and I cannot help but consider you as such.”

She only stared at him and shook her head with a exhausted chuckle. So, that’s all she is to him; _a friend?_ After all their time together. All his pathetic flirting that she always denied because she told him numerous time she wasn’t interested unless he truly cared for her. But she did not say anything, for now. So, she is just a friend? Even those nights under the stars when they kissed and he mumbled sweet nothings in her ears? Still just friends? Honestly, it made her entire mouth feel like she drank a bottle of poison. 

The fire’s embers crackled as the silence between them grew. She wanted him to say more, to actually admit to his feelings. Marker, men are so confusing and she thought men in the circle were confusing. The books she read always made romance seem so magical and so easy, but this, this is torture.

“I-I,” he was stuttering and it honestly made her nervous. He's never nervous, not even in battle, so why is he now? His hand disappeared into his pocket and then returned with his fist clenched. He extended his hand out to her and within his palm as a single earring. She raised her brow at the sight of it. Is he giving it to her?

“It only seems appropriate to give this to you. I acquired it during my very first job with the Crows, a merchant prince and he was wearing a single jeweled earring when I killed him. In fact, that’s about all he was wearing,” he paused to let out a small chuckle. Then, he cleared his throat. “I thought it was beautiful. I’ve kept it since, but I want you to have it.”

Interesting story, but she is still confused on why he wants her to have this earring.

“This is a bit, how do you say, out of the blue?”

He shook his head, “don’t get the wrong idea about it. You killed Taliesen and as far as the Crows know I died as well. That means I’m free at least for now. Feel free to sell it or wear it or whatever you’d like – it’s really the least I could give you in return.”

Azura stared at the golden metal earrings, but her eyebrows furrowed into the center of her forehead. “So,” she is done with their constant game of cat and mouse. “Is it a token of affection or just some simple gift?”

“Look,” his voice started to sound labored, as if annoyed. “just take it. It’s meant a lot and so has _yo_ \- what you have done. **Please** , take it.”

Her gaze was fixated on the earrings, but then she turned her icy gaze on him, and she could feel her heart sinking into her stomach. So, he refuses to be honest and rather play this silly game that they have been playing for weeks on end. **No** , no more. She is tired of it.

She shook her head, “No. I don’t want it unless it means something.”

“ _ **You!**_ ” Zevran paused to exhale before he shouted at the stubborn woman. “You are a **_very difficult_** woman, do you know that?” His voice was growing harsher by the second which only annoyed Azura.

Azura clenched her fists as they stared at one another. Zevran shoved the earring back into his pocket, but never broke their gaze. “You don’t want the ring then you don’t get the ring!”

“Fine with me,” she responded with a icy tone, but it was so weak. They stared at one another, as if in a stalemate; neither wanting to be the loser. Marker, her throat felt so dry. “You are an enigma,” her voice found the strength to speak. “and I am growing tired of your games.”

They stared at one another but she broke their eye contact; making her the loser of their stalemate it would appear. She walked away from Zevran and toward the fire. The fire’s heat was relief against her cold body, and it felt colder than it has ever felt before in her entire life. 


End file.
